


Hop the Bunny

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Easter, Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to do the bunny hop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hop the Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> A shoe fic written for the prompt - celebration for cotton candy bingo on DW & the prompt - celebrations for the 52 challenge on LJ

John Watson has mixed memories of the Easter Sundays of his youth. He remembered hunting for colored eggs with his sister and chocolate eggs and dinner with his grandparents. After his grandparents had passed away, Easters were more a more subdued affair filled with the tension of his father’s drinking and his sister’s anger. When John left for university, he gave up celebrating Easter, using the time off from classes to study.

John hadn’t had any real thoughts about Easter in many years when he woke on the morning of his first Easter with Sherlock. He had assumed the day wouldn’t mean anything to his lover. He was quickly proven wrong when Sherlock came strolling into the bedroom wearing pink, high heels with plush bunnies on them, white fuzzy bunny ears atop his dark curls, a fluffy, white bunny tail attached to his gorgeous bum.

 

“Why are you dressed as an X-rated Rabbit?” John asked.

 

Sherlock grinned and held up a small wicker basket.

 

“I am bringing you Easter treats.” he said, “Is that not the tradition?”

 

“Yes, yes it is.” John agreed as he sat up in bed so he could take the basket from Sherlock. “I just never pictured the Easter Bunny looking quite like that.”

 

Sherlock looked down at his shoes, then at his tail.

 

“Is there something wrong with my outfit?” he asked as a frown creased his brow. “I was sure you would like it.”

 

John smiled as he took Sherlock’s hand so he could pull him down on the bed.

 

“I love your outfit,” John told him as he moved in for a kiss.

 

The creases left Sherlock’s forehead as he happily kissed John.

 

“During my research on Easter I read about something called the bunny hop,” Sherlock said as he pulled back to look at John, “I think I would like to give it a try.”

 

“It will be my pleasure to hop the bunny.” John said with a grin as he rolled them so Sherlock was on his back underneath him.


End file.
